The present techniques relate to quick response (QR) codes. More specifically, the techniques relate to the generation of deformed QR codes.
Quick Response codes, or QR codes, are used for conveying information in various applications. QR codes are 2-dimensional matrices of black and white squares that function as a two-dimensional bar code, developed to allow high-speed decoding. A QR code can be read by a variety of decoding devices, including dedicated QR code readers, or scanners, and smartphones provided with QR code reader applications. Originally developed for tracking parts during vehicle manufacturing, QR codes may be used for many other purposes. QR code generators are readily available to those who want to generate and print their own codes.
QR codes may be used as a means of communicating with mobile phone users, with links to internet addresses, Uniform Resource Locators (URLs), or any other appropriate information being provided via the QR codes. QR codes may be printed in magazines, or on other physical objects such as signs, buses, business cards, or any object about which a code publisher believes users might need or want information. A user with a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, that is equipped with a QR code reader application can scan the image of a QR code and decode the scanned image to receive, for example, a URL that will open a mobile web page that displays the content that has been uploaded to the mobile web page, including a link to a text display, an email message, or a link to connect to a wireless network. In a further example, a QR code may be displayed on any type of screen or display to communicate information to a user that is viewing the screen. For example, a television may display a QR code as part of, for example, a program or advertisement, and a user may scan the displayed QR code on the television screen to receive further information. A QR code may also be displayed on a screen of a user's mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, for use as, for example, a ticket to an event, a coupon, or any other appropriate identifier of the user. In such a case, the QR code on the screen of the user's mobile computing device may be scanned using a QR code scanner, and the QR code scanner may determine, for example, whether the user possesses a valid ticket to the event.